Jar of Hearts
by Pancakez
Summary: "Brittany, please. Stop messing with my brothers' feelings." Theodore had told her. Brittany meant no harm but if he ever tries to stop her fun, the cat is out to eat the mice. Rated 'T' for no reason, I guess.
1. Prologue, I guess

**Yes, I know. It's a miracle I'm still alive. No need to buy me a coffin now.**

**Alright, get prepared for a really long author's note! (Not like most of you would read this.) Anyway, this story serves as an experiment to me. I'm currently testing on different aspects of writing and I myself don't expect this would be pretty. Frankly, the story doesn't really have a solid direction to where it's directing to. Maybe it does, since I'm thinking of something now (Muahaha), but still.**

**And no, this would be a solo work. (Dun, dun, dun!) No one would be working together with me on this one, but hey, I could be lying, _eh..._**

**But still, this story doesn't meet up to my expectation. I just hope it does for you.**

**But read on if you're interested in this _really weird_ ride! Or you're too bored. Or perhaps… you're looking forward to my cookies? Or better yet, one virtual pancake, yummy! Review and get one now! Well, not _now_ but after you finish reading it.**

**The quotes are from the song 'Jar of Hearts'.**

* * *

><p><em>And who do you think you are?<em>

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart_

* * *

><p>Life couldn't have been more <em>perfect<em> for her, except for the times she's stuck in classes or lectures.

Brittany smiled secretly, not even paying a slight attention to what the teacher was saying in front. _C'mon, _the tutor was basically like a cybernetic-engineered robot that recites anything written in the text. Though it's true to some point –metaphorically- the teacher wouldn't even realize if someone had a picture of a hunk-like James Bond slid in her book. She's just that _into_ her work.

She swore if one day she had a chance to pour some liquid on her android-teacher, the educator would just overdrive and self-destruct. _Hurray for no more mathematics!_

Well, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

Despite the fact that school had planted a ticking bomb inside her –Brittany knew she would one day die just by staying here any longer than a few years, _I mean_, any student (with sanity) on the first day of their school would realize that school sucked- She was stuck here. What a nightmare.

Though, Brittany mostly had her life living like a queen. Heck, a goddess if you like to put it boldly.

Brittany was the top of the best. Categorized as the lady in charge of the high school's semi-existing hierarchy, she called people around and ordered things to be done. In fact, if she had just pointed at a dog's leftover, millions of boys would lick it to trade in for a kiss from the prettiest girl in the school; or world, as how she'd put it. No matter what she says, boys will always say she's correct. At least for the ones that swooned over her, but who wouldn't?

If you're asking: How did Brittany get all these privileges?

_Because I'm hot, that's why. _She flipped her hair gracefully, making some boys in the class to drool –if they hadn't already. As much as she's flattered by their perverted minds, the school would probably be tackled by a tsunami of saliva if those boys don't stop slobbering soon. Not that she's complaining, of course.

If the cake wasn't sweet enough, Brittany being a cheerleader just laid another cherry on it. It's not in the rules nor instructions in a _how-to-be-popular-guide _, but a cheerleader just sort-of meant she's always on diet, had hourglass figure and a heart-shaped face, the gorgeous kind. If beauty could kill, she would be attending a carnage-party any day.

She had many friends, cheerleaders as well, but boys would always choose Brittany to their preference rather than them. The boys wanted her and the girls wanted to be her. Sometimes, she felt other girls were dying to get their hands around her neck and strangle her until she becomes a suffocated astronaut in dead space. However, they wouldn't even dare to touch a single hair of hers.

Brittany's wrath was fiercer than an Eleanor being called fat.

Yet, for the sake of her _damned _education, that was the only reason holding her back from murdering her _dull _math teacher. Brittany would just rot and discomposed eternally into minerals as she sat lazily, having many things going across her mind plane.

With a grin, she imagined pushing her teacher down the rooftop. _Sweet…_

"Then, substitute x into the value you've found from the equation by using y to convert it into radian rather than degree before starting your arithmetic calculation."

Forget about the roof. It just turned into Grand Canyon.

"You bored?"

Aware of the friendly voice, she turned head slowly to her right side. "Got anything better to do?"

Alvin smirked deviously. "It's your call, Britt."

She shrugged casually. "Enlighten me."

He chuckled softly. "A clown served with entertainments, coming up."

Sure, it wasn't a one-man show for the cheerleader; or woman, in this case. Alvin Seville was the famous, handsome boy that girls would throw themselves at him like lustful zombies. The horror game 'Left 4 Dead' could probably be inspired by a scenario of girls chasing him. He was the captain of the basketball team. Likewise, he was _almost_ identical to her counterpart: a little cocky and conceited –Brittany didn't think she was _exactly_ the same, but you get the point.

Brittany sneaked another peek at him.

_God, look at those muscles!_ She wasn't exaggerating, but even some normal guy would turn gay for Alvin. Messy hair with muscles behind his thin fabric was a not-too-shabby, but good combination. Even though they would bicker sometimes –it lessened for some unknown reason- he still could be a romantic guy. Flirt was his middle name.

But guess what? She wasn't all over heels for him.

Why?

The answer to your curiosity: _He's already mine._ Brittany snickered.

They were the 'it' couple. They're practically a real-life version of Lord Voldemort. They're dominating and their names didn't have to be spelled out but everyone knew who they were. Everyone expected them to be together since their freshman year and they did –to no one's surprise. Eventually, their rivalry had turned into today. Not as dramatic as she thought, but she _needed_ him to gain more popularity than she already had.

_Mutualism, ever heard of it? _'Using him' was a _bad_ phase. Plus, she bet he enjoyed the attention too. Though, she liked him, by far at least a little.

And that was another reason why girls wanted to kill Brittany. She _owned_ Alvin. Off-limit and restricted like area 51; no girls were allowed to near him without her permission.

"You're gonna make me laugh or what?" Brittany asked, irritated by the boringness.

Alvin merely smiled back. He crumpled up a paper and raised it up above his head. Closing one eye to aim properly, he used his basketball skill and threw it directly at the fan. It swung and hit a random person. Imagine hitting a homerun.

"Ouch!"

The teacher spun around. Brittany thought she wouldn't have heard that. She should be a dead corpse by now. _Who could stand listening -wait, _teaching_ mathematics?_

"Is everything okay?" The educator questioned.

A boy –Brittany didn't know who he was; must be another nerd- rubbed his head where the ball of paper bounced off. "Something hit me on my head."

_Is he serious? He's complaining? What is this, an elementary school?_ Brittany hated _childish_ people. They're freakin' teenagers for Pete's sake!

"Do not distract me while I'm teaching, mister." The teacher continued to have her own passionate moment with the lonely white board. Brittany _honestly_ felt pity for the teacher. All she had for a soul mate were a board and a textbook.

She groaned. _Ugh, psycho. _Brittany wondered why her teacher wasn't in the rehab centre; she's obsessed with math. Who knows what the teacher had done with math to have a great love for it. Maybe they had a child.

"Wasn't impressive in anyway possible, Al." Brittany teased.

He snickered quietly. "You know I'm more than that."

"Improvise, then."

Alvin crumpled up yet another paper. He pulled out a bottle of glue and slowly applied it all over the ball like a make-up artist preparing up a celebrity. When he was done, he repeated what happened a few minutes ago. Only that the fan chose a female victim this time.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" A girly scream echoed in the classroom.

The teacher glared at the girl. "I told you not to disturb my class. Miss, to the office!"

"But this _thing_ is sticky and yucky! I can't get it off my hair!" Alvin and Brittany –and other students- had to do everything necessary to stop laughing.

"No excuses, to the office now!" She scolded firmly.

With her head hung low, the girl walked out. Brittany couldn't imagine someone doing that to herself (Her hair was her life). Her claws would be by his throat the next second he knew. But he's Alvin. If you don't know the simple equation, let Brittany teach you this: Alvin was equal to an iPhone. Everyone _loved_ him.

"Nicely done," Brittany giggled.

"Anything for you, baby." Alvin threw a kiss to her direction.

The bell rang quickly afterwards. "Alright, finish the questions from page fifty one to sixty. Remember to write your workings down!" The teacher called out, trying to convince herself that people were listening while sprinting out.

_Screw this._ Brittany rolled her eyes. Homework was the last thing she had in her menu. Cheerleader and all, she still needed credit. She must be flawless in everyway: fashion, looks and even in education: in short, _completed_. What's a Lady Gaga when she doesn't wear bizarre costumes?

She had to get her work done, pronto.

Brittany took a deep breath and prepared herself for an act. If she fails, she'll be stuck with piles of books, _forever_. And if she succeeds, things would just go smoothly. But it's not like she had failed before. Not even once. It's a daily routine similar to buying grocery every single week. Whenever she needed anything associated with _nerdy issues_ to be done, she just purses her lips, unbuttons her top while revealing her lustrous cleavage and turns to her left side and…

"Simon?"

The bespectacled chipmunk almost dropped his books from jumping in surprise. Anxiously, he pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose and avoided Brittany's fluttering eyelashes. Though, it seemed abortive to do so.

He gulped. He could feel his eyes followed down her curves. "Y-yes, Brittany?"

Like she said, Brittany ruled everyone. That included her boyfriend's brother. _Hey_, if Jeanette wasn't intending to blow his mind away, Brittany was very sure a little flirting wouldn't hurt. Besides, she's almost hundred percent confirmed that he had _something_ for her. _Just look at where his eyes are staring at._

Simon must be feeling very special too, like a beggar that was shown some kindness by Chuck Norris. Brittany put him, _maybe,_ just above the lowest level in the pyramid of weirdoes. A nerd who's in love with science and quite good-looking if he would just put his glasses away, she considered _okay_ to play with. She loved to boil others' chemistry.

"I was wondering…" Brittany kept her voice low, hoping Alvin wouldn't hear anything.

Simon blinked when she bent her body down a little, giving him the best angle to do what men do best. "Oh, uh…"

She moved closer to him, which didn't make him more comfy. But Simon did prefer that way. "Can you teach me on math?" Brittany requested softly.

"Yes, I, uh, would like to." Simon stuttered slightly. _Keep your cool, Si._

"So…" She laid two seducing fingers on his chest. "…Saturday?"

"Absolutely," Simon was actually busier than she thought. Anything for the queen though, right?

No one _ever_ beats Brittany in a mind game (exception for chess); especially not a guy.

"That settles then!" She squealed in fake ecstatic tone before turning away. _Worked like a charm._

Almost every assignment Brittany had was finished up by Simon. Talk as much as he could, he always ended up being seduced and did her homework rather than teaching her. That didn't bother him. The more time she's spending with him, the happier he was. She's a PlayStation 3 every boy loved; only better.

But the boys didn't know they're the ones being played.

When Brittany sashayed out of the classroom, she made sure to keep herself hidden like a ninja beside the entrance and stuck her ear closely to the wall. She grinned satisfyingly. _It's show time._

"What did she say to you?"

There was a brief rustling sound. "None of your business, _Alvin_," Was that despise she sensed in Simon's voice?

"My girlfriend _is_ my business. Tell me." Alvin's tone went stiffer.

Simon cleared his throat. "I _think _I have a right to keep secrets."

Something made a loud collision in the room and Brittany would guess either Alvin had grabbed Simon's collar or had him by his throat.

"Listen up, _ass_, you're acting weird and I've got my eyes on you." Alvin scoffed warningly. The police should really hire him as a bad cop. Brittany bet he had a big chance.

"Look at me all you want. You've got a problem?" Simon asked sarcastically. She'd admit. He had good guts to do that.

Brittany pushed herself away from the wall and slowly made her way to the cafeteria. Witnessing two boys –as a matter of fact, _brothers_- fighting over her like baby ogres in a _pathetic _altercation for a candy?

_An awesome scene, I'd say._ She shook her head.

Brittany pushed away a bang of her lovely, auburn hair to reveal azure eyes filled of confidence. Not to mention, a pleased smile plastered on her face with a just a tint of sinister. Talk about a superstar walking out victorious with Grammy Awards in her hands on a red carpet.

_I'm winning like Charlie Sheen. _Brittany strolled down the hallway proudly.

* * *

><p>"I've said it once and I'll say it twice. You've got a problem?"<p>

"Screw you!" Alvin yelled angrily.

Simon narrowly avoided Alvin's fist and stood aside, keeping his calmness shown on his visage. This wasn't something unique. He grew up with his red-clad brother –more like a mortal foe- since small. Putting up with his crazy brain –which was smaller than Frankenstein's- was normal, but difficult. However, getting slammed by one of his muscle wasn't amusing, _at all_. That's a sledgehammer on an ant.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Al, _chill_. She's only talked to me. What's the big deal?"

"Your eyes, that's what!" Alvin scoffed with anger.

"I know they're very amazing. Pretty blue, aren't they?" Simon laughed quietly.

Alvin gritted his teeth. "You were ogling her!"

"Everybody does, Al."

"But you're my _own_ freakin' bro!" Alvin exclaimed in disbelief.

Simon shrugged. "If she loves to show herself to me, that isn't my fault."

Alvin clenched his knuckles again. "Shut the f-"

"Stop, just stop it!"

The two shifted their gaze to their youngest brother, Theodore. He knew his timid, tiny voice wouldn't do anything but he couldn't bear to watch his brothers like crazed chipmunks fighting over a stupid mate. What happened to his family? Where's the brotherly love?

"Don't fight anymore…" He pleaded desperately. _Simon, Alvin…_

"Do not interfere with our matter, Theodore." Simon advised coldly.

Alvin pulled his threatening fists away from Simon. "Go somewhere else. We have things to do."

"Why can't you two just be good and nice?" Theodore sadly asked.

Simon crossed his arms. "I am being very gentleman. On the other hand, _Alvin_…"

"Theodore, go away." If his little brother wasn't here, Alvin would have punched Simon square in his glasses. The little brother had no way to cope with that horrible scene.

Theodore took a step away, slightly intimidated. "But she's just a girl, guys…"

"I said _go_." Alvin emphasized his words. He didn't expect Theodore to understand their conflict: _Just a girl? _That's an understatement. Brittany was his life; everything.

The green-clad chipmunk could felt his tears trying to fall off his eyes but he resisted to cry. For the past months, tears did nothing. The situation had only worsened. Simon and Alvin were always on bad speaking terms. Sometimes, bandages were needed to cover up their deeds but they knew better than to send each other to hospital.

As an example:

"_Simon, are you okay? You have bruises everywhere!" Dave was worried dead._

_The blue-clad chipmunk waved him off. "I fell when I was climbing the ladders to reach the books in library. Wish I was a cat."_

True was, Alvin sort-of beat him up. But their acting skills were supreme. Dave didn't even notice a thing (Well, he did, but not realized). Even if Theodore had told Dave, he wouldn't believe.

Theodore left the class dejectedly, hoping his brothers would come out alive. He had to put an end to this madness. His family was falling apart. No one would believe the truth he saw. Brittany was manipulating everyone like puppets and all he could do was stand and watch like a lonely CCTV in a corner. No matter what, he had to make changes, one way or another. He just hoped it wouldn't become a boomerang and backfire.

_Maybe I can talk to Brittany and-_ "Ouch!"

While thinking, Theodore crashed into someone and he dropped onto the floor. He rubbed his forehead repeatedly. "Ugh…"

"Teddy, are you okay?" His best friend –also the person that banged into him- gently reached out her paw to help him up.

"Oh, it's you, Eleanor." He smiled weakly at her.

Of course, he wouldn't left out his best friend in his own thoughts. Without her, how could he have survived in this bottomless pit? Theodore didn't tell her the problems his family was facing but spending time with her meant happy moments. Who doesn't need a pain reliever when you're suffering? In this case, Eleanor's a Mother Teresa that stumbled across his poor life.

Theodore frantically picked up Eleanor's books from the floor. "I'm sorry, Ellie, I didn't see you coming my way."

She giggled softly when she retrieved the books from him. "It's okay."

Since Eleanor was Brittany's sister, she wasn't classified as the lowliest in school but not much higher either. She wasn't a cheerleader, but a pro in soccer. _Darn, I think a kick from her gets me from America to Paris!_

However, she didn't seem to mind about talking to him –Theodore supposed he was around Simon's level in the pecking order, or even lower- They're childhood friends and still were. Eleanor's kind, sweet and kinda mature; along with everything else Theodore couldn't compare with: a swan and a green frog. It seemed to be a shame to hang out with such a _cool_ girl like her. _I'm just an ordinary boy, but she's so nice… and pretty._

"You wanna go get some food together?" Eleanor offered tenderly.

He shook his head, obtaining a concerned frown from her. "I'd like to but I need to go." It _killed_ him to reject her like some dude with kwashiorkor or bleeding legs just declined a nurse's aid.

"I'll come with you." She suggested cheerfully.

_What? Then letting you to see me confronting your sister?_ "Um, Ellie, you can't really come…" He trailed off quietly.

"Why?" She asked curiously with her head tilted aside. _When she does that, she looks so…_

Theodore snapped away from his thoughts. "It's some private… uh, boy stuff." _Seriously, that's what I came up for my best friend?_

Eleanor nodded slowly. "Okay then."

Theodore bit his lips. The following uncomfortable silence made him want to throw himself into the janitor closet nearby. It's like a president being interviewed for the latest election and had nothing to say in front of the television. The walls seemed to have grown eyes and were staring intently at him, expecting him to say something; anything.

"I'll see you later then." Eleanor waved her hand with a grin.

"Oh… I guess… so…" Theodore only managed to make a sound when she's miles away.

He mentally beat himself up. Being a teenager made talking with a _female _to be a strange event. Theodore didn't understand why. The awkwardness was too overwhelming. Just try visualizing asking the lunch lady on how to dye your hair red with spaghetti sauce.

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>Daniel<em>, you're so funny!" Brittany fluttered her eyelashes.

The tall boy blushed a little while the others around the table laughed on cue (They followed Brittany). Like any other normal day, she always sat together with the popular species –cheerleaders, hunks and occasionally, jocks- in the cafeteria. She didn't have to be there, _duh_, she's on diet. But it's always important to make people happy and have her reputation up and running like a Ferrari engine.

And that's the easy part. Brittany didn't even have to _try_ to do that. When she laughed, people followed suit. Even a lame joke goes with that, similar to how gravity pulls things down in the physics law. It made total sense. She had everything flowed like a straight river, and nothing would _ever_ go against her authority. _All hail the dictator!_

"Make another joke, Dan…" Brittany cut her sentence short as she saw a green blob walking towards her way.

It was Theodore. _I hope he doesn't come._ Brittany rolled her eyes annoyingly. She knew outside the school –particularly at the Seville's- she would _just maybe_ see him a few times, he's a childhood friend who wasn't close at all (All she said was 'Hi.' and 'Bye.'). _But if he comes and talks to me, he'll ruin my status!_

Yes, Theodore was at the _lowest_ grade of popularity. What was he, a cool person? _Nu-uh, he's only a kid that knows to eat and cook!_

What about his personalities? _Dude, he's shy and naïve, what kind of macho guy he is?_

How about his looks? _He's freakin' fat!_

In her opinion, he was _nobody_. The last thing she wanted was to be linked with a chubby guy. She really didn't know why her little sister would like to hang out with that… _thing_. A sister of Sleeping Beauty shouldn't be together with the Hunchback. He was a waste of space. If he wasn't Alvin's brother, she wouldn't have spoken to him at all. Speaking of boyfriend, Brittany knew she played with every sort of boy she could find for diverged benefits. Definitely everyone was a choice but him. Fat was a _no, no_ for her.

Brittany looked away. _Don't come nearer, don't…_

She heard the footsteps had gotten louder before it came to a halt completely. Brittany cursed under her breath. _Damn, what does he want with me?_

"Brittany?" The soft voice spoke with uncertainty.

She turned around with a grin. _The faster I get it done, the faster he goes. _"What?" Brittany knew if she was rude to Theodore, Alvin would have second thoughts about it. But she couldn't help it.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked timidly.

_This is so embarrassing!_ Everyone at the table was gazing at them. Brittany gave herself a face-palm. "Didn't give me a choice there, did you?"

Theodore seemed a little taken aback. "Oh, I…"

_I swear he's transsexual! How can a boy be that shy?_ "Just ask whatever you want." Her patience was wearing thin.

"I mean, we have to talk, in private."

Brittany swore, behind her, people were starting gossiping already. The famous mermaid is talking to seaweed in private? What kind of _secret_ did they have?

_Shit._ Brittany knew her reputation was bound to be downgraded when her radar showed Theodore was around.

"Say it out loud, I'm sticking here." She hoped people wouldn't mistake them as… Brittany shuddered at the idea.

Theodore fiddled his thumbs. "Why are you doing this?" He said after a long pause.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. Not only was he fat. He's weird too. "Do what?"

He gritted his teeth. "You know, Alvin…"

She laughed a little. _That's all?_ "I'm dating him. What's wrong with that?"

Theodore shook his head. "No, you're doing… doing… _things_ with Simon too." He had no proper word to put it.

A random guy whistled behind her back. Now people thought she's a slut. "What the hell? All I did was asked him to tutor me." Brittany exclaimed, bewildered.

"But you… uh…" He gulped. "You were_ flirting_ with him." It felt awkward to say that.

"Oh…" Brittany's going to execute those who cooed if that was the last thing she does.

"It's only a friendly talk. I do that _all_ the time." She actually spoke the truth, the latter only.

Theodore held his head as if having a terrible migraine. "Brittany, please. Stop messing with my brothers' feelings."

_He has the guts to tell me what to do?_ "I am truly in love with Alvin, Theodore." She made a lovey-dovey tone.

"What about Simon?" He asked anxiously.

"He's just a really good friend of mine." Brittany could felt her knuckles tightened. "Theodore, stop asking me these-"

"Then you shouldn't always make them fight, or-"

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She snapped her finger. "Daniel, do your job."

While the tall boy stood up, Theodore's eyes widened in fright. The green-clad chipmunk tried to move his body but he was frozen as ice on the spot. Quickly, Theodore felt a quick impact to his stomach as Daniel shoved him. Butt landing on the hard floor, the evil laughs –especially Brittany's- echoed in his ear. It wouldn't stop. He felt agony, rage but mostly humiliated.

All he tried to do was to bring some peace to his family. And the only person who had the right to change all that just tackled him with her slave. Justice was not served. He had been bullied many times. He knew he was gullible, too nice and _fat_. But this time, it's different.

He wasn't standing for himself. It's in the honor, for the better of his brothers. Theodore had no muscle, violence wouldn't solve it. Neither had he had great wisdom like Dumbledore to win this battle. But no one, _no one,_ ever messes with the Seville brothers. His love for his family was far greater than the hatred he had for the girl in front. She was heartless to crack people's mind. If she was a witch –perhaps with a capital B- he would be the prince to slay her.

_No matter what happens… _Theodore stood slowly with determination. _ Brittany… I…_

"Theodore, what is it?"

He turned around to see his eldest brother was beside him. Great, just _freakin'_ great; after he stood up, only _Alvin_ had came. Brittany was innocent in his golden eyes. _That manipulative monster…_ Theodore glared daggers at her smile.

Aside from all that and more importantly, how did Alvin reach here? Maybe the fight between him and Simon had ended. Who won? However, judging by the injuries –hold on, not a scratch was on Alvin.

_Figures,_ Theodore thought. "Uh, nothing, I'm just passing by."

Brittany smirked as Theodore walked away with his head hung low. She knew all along that he wouldn't dare to tell Alvin the reality. It was harder than to tell your mother that you're having teenage pregnancy. _Pfft, another wimp._

"You're just lucky this time, Brittany." Theodore muttered silently.

He didn't know what he's going to do. Perhaps he'd get Alvin to break up with her. Or maybe find another bespectacled lady to distract Simon. Theodore had no plan prepared but if desperate measures were needed -such as sitting on _Brittany_ with his weight- so be it. _No girl would ever get on top of the Seville brothers and-_

Theodore stopped dead in his track. A thought occurred to him.

Brittany was _already _on top of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bang!<em> And the chapter ends right here! This was actually _heavily_ inspired by someone but too bad though, he/she wasn't active for a really long time. I hope you'll come back soon!**

**I know, I know! I'm being such a jerk to Theodore! Brittany, Simon and Alvin are all giving him a bad treatment, but it is to show how poor he is in this situation. And slightly OOC, it's also for the sake of the plot development.**

**And you gotta love some Theo/Ellie fluff, don't you? I do! Although it's just a little hint here and there… it's still there. I don't make people –or chipmunks- lovey-dovey too fast. Slow and steady, you know?**

**Will Teddy be the prince to slay Brittany? Or will he be the prince charming for Ellie?**

**Even I don't know about that, lol.**

**Please review and choose one of these: Pancakes, cookies, _Snickers_ or even M&M! **


	2. Tutor

"**Oh no, a missing boy just went online! Someone call the police!" Now, please don't do that. Updating after such a long time isn't a crime. But I'm sorry!**

**School has been stupid –always have- and I had to cut off my time to study. And a little of 'Gear of War'; or sleeping and etc, etc…**

**I'm actually still having my exams (like tomorrow.) One of the reasons I took my time to write and post this up quickly because guilt is eating me raw. I don't feel good when other authors do that to me too. It's like giving me French fries without chilli sauce, darn.**

**A guy posted a story called '_Pancake_ day.' That totally reminded me of updating too. O_o**

**But your reviews are _love_ to me! I mean, I got 9 _freakin' _reviews –technically 10- for a single chapter! Guinness' record should call me anytime soon. Anyway, they're really motivating! I mean, you can see why I stopped writing or stuck on some stories… (No tomatoes thrown, please.) However, with all of you, I think I can do it! Thank you! xD**

**Speaking of stories, some asked about 'Our Summer House' and I'm afraid that it's half-dead. I don't intend to continue it because my style has improved –at least, I _think_ so- and it's different than last time. But someone else offered to co-write it with me. I'll see when she's free.**

**If you've forgotten what happened, re-read the first chapter if you need. The lyrics are _still _from the same song: Jar of Hearts.**

* * *

><p><em>You're gonna catch a cold,<em>

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Who do you think you are?_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, it's not working!"<p>

Theodore frustratingly crumpled up another paper and threw it into the nearby dustbin without even looking at it, almost like a machine repeating a protocol he had done for a long time –which was slightly true. He had been stuck in his own, green-painted room for the whole day like a mentally-ill scientist, thinking of a way to deal with the monster: Alvin's _girlfriend_.

Brittany had been twirling Alvin and Simon –who knows how many more victims out there- around her finger long enough. She's like a child that couldn't make a choice between a toy car and a doll. Instead, she's having _both_ of them. Simon's been brainwashed to do her homework and by constantly flirting with him, she wasn't _really_ being faithful to Alvin.

And so far, the latest plan he had came up with was to trick her to a zoo, and somehow, get the lion to eat her. Fool-proof, wasn't it?

_I sure do have a brain like Simon._ Theodore groaned. Time for plan 'B' as fortunately, he had another plan in store, which was to blackmail Brittany by selling drugs. He had even made a list: marijuana, heroin and…

Theodore gave himself a face-palm._ Great, now I'm a drug seller?_

He knew he had told himself that, no matter what difficulties may come, he would endure all of it. But it was coming like a hurricane full of flying cows. Aside from the unrealistic plans he had in mind, others wouldn't work as well. Plus, the only one that was smart enough to plot was Lieutenant Simon on the battlefield; despite the fact that he's also under the control of Brittany.

Jeanette was totally out of the picture. Spilling beans were the signature movement of hers like how Cookie Monster eats cookies.

Theodore clasped his paws around his face hopelessly. "I'm doom."

"You seem very distraught, Theo."

He sighed before turning in his chair. "Simon, please _knock_."

His elder brother raised an eyebrow. "I did. But you were engulfed in your thoughts."

Theodore remembered back when Alvin and Simon were fighting like mad. His bespectacled brother was much more hostile and sarcastic then now. He was glad his brother was calm but sometimes, under the pressure of Brittany, Simon's really mean. Einstein's able to invent a ray gun –mind telling you, one that's capable of destroying Alvin's guitar- who isn't afraid of him?

"It's nothing, Simon. Don't worry." Theodore put on his best optimistic expression that even counsellors didn't have.

"Alright," Simon brought it real fast with Theodore's innocent look. "I was only coming to tell you Alvin's at the chipettes and-"

"I know; _another _date with Brittany." Theodore blurted quickly.

To his surprise, Simon shook his head. "He's there to take Eleanor to the soccer practice and Brittany's coming here to study."

How could he forget that? The reason last time Alvin and Simon fought was simply because she had a tutor. Same old routine: _she comes, seduces, grabs the assignment and out of here_, like a lighting thief. People –by that, he meant Simon- didn't even realize what's happening.

"Well, um, I have a call to make, Simon." Theodore gave him a sheepish look.

This was a game of luck and he hoped he'd throw the right dices by making his next move. If not, he'd drop into the pool and enjoy the rest of his life with a shark whose name started with a 'B'.

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you, pumpkin." Brittany fluttered her eyelashes coyly.<p>

"Aw, I know." Alvin leaned in for another kiss.

_Gosh, can't they see my face is entirely green like a tree?_ Eleanor didn't want to be offensive but the tiny sessions between them made her felt like puking. They seemed to be always showing off their romantic relationship in front of her bare eyes like magnets sticking to its opposite poles. She turns left, they're kissing. She turns right and they're doing _something_ inappropriate.

Maybe that feeling –falling in love- could be really heart-touching. But she spoke otherwise when she's late for her soccer practice. The illusion of her couch scolding with his saliva all over her face was playing repeatedly like a broken tape in her mind. Most of all, she was uncomfortable by witnessing it because she herself was _single_.

"Um, I'm not invisible here." Eleanor waved her arms around.

Brittany was persistent but Alvin pulled away to look at her youngest sister with a grin. "Sorry, got carried away."

_Carried?_ They were most likely already _married_ if she cared that much. She didn't know kissing was a greeting people do for _freakin'_ fifteen minutes straight.

Alvin winked. "I'll see you later, Britt."

Eleanor didn't have to see to know. _Another kiss, ugh! Someone, help me!_

"Bye, Al!" Brittany's voice rang out for the last time.

Alvin merely smiled back with his eyes kept on Eleanor. "Don't be so grumpy, live it up."

If Eleanor was drinking something, she would have choked on it like an old woman that lost her teeth. "_Me?_ What did I do?"

"Anyone can see you're staring whenever we kiss." Alvin stated.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "It's annoying like a fly, who wouldn't want to swat it?"

His smirk had just gotten wider. "You're just saying that because you don't get _hot_ with someone."

Her jaw dropped slightly in daze. "What…?"

"_Theodore_, you're so cute!" Alvin jumped to another side before mimicking again. "Eleanor, I like you too!"

"Oh, shut up!" Blushing like a fire truck, she punched his arm when he started making the kissing sounds.

* * *

><p>"Jeanette, Miss Miller's out again! You sure you're okay by yourself here?" Brittany yelled up the house in her front yard.<p>

The bespectacled chipette popped her head out of the window. "Yeah, I'm going out soon!"

Brittany shrugged to herself and walked to the Seville's home. She was prepared. All she had to do now was sit together with the _nerd_ for an hour and the homework's done. Spending time with Simon was similar to watching the grass grow. She's _really_ enthusiastic about it with a passion of sarcasm.

Though, it was the fastest way to get credits; except for exploiting her sisters but that didn't sound so good. So she resorted to Simon. _I pay the cash, you give the meal. _He gets the happiness, she gets her work. Who wasn't satisfied?

Now, as she stood on the Seville's porch, she took a deep breath. As much as Megan Fox needs to keep her looks intact, Brittany had to take care of her reputation too. Then, she had to remind herself, she was hanging out with the Jimmy Neutron in town for the sake of her work. Alvin would understand it, as long he didn't know what'd happened in the process.

But if anyone ever starts a rumour between Simon and herself, Brittany had a grave dug for that person already.

Brittany pressed the doorbell and waited. The chipmunk smiled upon seeing her when the door was opened.

"Glad you made it. Come on in." Like a bellboy, Simon moved aside to let her in.

"With you, I'll always manage to do that." Brittany said softly. Her flirting instincts were kicking in fast.

Simon laughed with a slight blush. "I'm flattered."

She took a small step towards him. Every _oh-wow _look on his face boosted her confidence. "Where should we start then?"

"The basement," Simon led her way.

While walking there, Brittany brushed her side smoothly against his. Simon's gentleman-act was falling apart, thanks to her. Even the sophisticated Shakespeare would get nervous around the famous Angelina Jolie. It felt to him as if her auburn ponytail was flowing gracefully through the non-existent breeze. Not to mention, her sashaying poises were so elegant that he couldn't find it else where than a medieval castle. The short journey was taking forever for Simon.

Simon opened the door to the basement. "Lady first," He bowed playfully.

Brittany giggled a little. He was already falling for her. It's as if every Seville boy had a thing for her, having the carpet rolled in front of her wherever she goes. Well, of course, an obvious exception was Theodore.

As she walked down the stairs, she rolled her eyes. Brittany wasn't really bothered by that stupid chipmunk, though: _How dare he ask me to leave his brothers alone!_ Her teeth were gritted like a knife sharpening itself. Of all the people, he was the first to mention she's manipulating everyone. He wasn't lying, but _must_ he confront her face-to-face like she did something wrong?

However, she was convinced he wouldn't dare to try anything after how Daniel had hurt him. Theodore _is_ the same boy she knew. He wouldn't even dare to kill a small cockroach. Brittany could only imagine him jumping on the table and screaming like an opera singer when he sees one.

The door bell rang again. "Hold on, I'll go get Jeanette and-"

"_You _hold it." Surprised, Brittany raised an eyebrow at him. "Why is _Jeanette_ coming here?"

Her plan was to play with Simon, get stars spinning on his head and let her assignment be done by him. Brittany knew for a fact –she'd read Jeanette's diary once or twice- that her little sister had a small crush on Simon and he did too. Did anyone understand how _pro_ Jeanette was in nerd-flirting? _Damn, Jeanette will ruin my whole plan!_

Simply put, when you're watching Youtube, the buffering and advertisements always cause you to pull out your hair infuriatingly. Brittany felt the exact way.

Simon shrugged as if nothing was out of place. "She wanted to help us with your studies. I believed you wouldn't reject that."

Brittany resisted the rolling of her eyes with a forced smile. "Wonderful, is there anyone else we're expecting?" _Pick my sarcasm up, dude!_

"Well, there's left Theodore." And with that, Simon exited.

_What, the, hell._ Brittany didn't want Simon to answer that question and now that he did, she wanted to kill _somebody_. After what happened a few days ago in the cafeteria, she had been thinking a little differently about that green-clad chipmunk (in a bad way). It didn't need any evidence or interrogation. _I swear that fatso has something to do with this!_

The door swung open and in came the boy she dreaded. "Oh… uh, morning, Brittany," Theodore greeted slowly.

"Screw your morning! Why are you here?" Brittany scoffed in anger. _He has the nerve to greet me?_

Theodore's cheerful expression dropped. "Why can't I be here?" He asked curiously as he walked to her.

She grumbled at his simplicity. "_Duh,_ this is a date between me and Simon! What are you, a stalker?"

He gulped, trying his best to stand his ground. "I told you to stop messing with my family, Brittany."

"All I want is to get some help on my maths. Guilty, am I?" Brittany spat with venom, using words to sting him like a viper. _The shit, it's not like I'm hurting Simon!_

Theodore crossed his arms. "Yeah, you are."

She raised her arms in mid-air, being speechless. "That's why Jeanette's here, to mess with Simon's _feelings_ rather than me?" She exaggerated the single word.

"I called her this morning, Brittany. And she truly likes my brother, unlike _you_." Theodore slipped his tongue out.

Brittany rolled up her sleeves. "Oh, _asshole_, you're getting it-"

Suddenly, the door swung open –once more- and Brittany cut her voice down immediately. "Oh, Theodore, Brittany, it's nice to see you two again." Jeanette waved her arm.

Brittany merely cursed under her breath. "It's nice to see you too, Jean!" Theodore waved back happily.

_Yeah, he's just _that_ happy to spoil my day._ "Me too, _Jeanette_," Brittany tried to hide her resentment. If she didn't, she would have gone rage on the chubby chipmunk like Justin Bieber being called a sissy. (I actually have nothing against him.)

"I'll get the materials. Be right back shortly." Simon offered kindly.

Jeanette turned to him. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"I appreciate your help." Simon smiled back gently. _Damn! That should have been me!_ Brittany thought angrily.

With the two bespectacled chipmunks out of sight, she glared at Theodore. "I guess my plan does work." He chirped with a sense of victory.

Theodore didn't know whether Brittany was still a female, because she had the strength to grab him by the collar and sound scary like a She-hulk. "You'd better lay off before I make your life miserable, _fatty_."

Her insult felt like an arrow to the bullseye but Theodore wanted to show he was tough. For the sake of his family, all these meant nothing to him. He couldn't possibly back down._ I'm a guy and she's just a girl! I can do this!_

"I will if you just stop it." Theodore sounded serious. Deep down, he was pleading. He didn't want things to escalate to the irreversible. Brittany was his _friend_, after all…

"Stop what? Tell me exactly." The breath of hers was applying an invisible –and unbearable- force onto him.

Theodore paused his struggling for a moment to think. "Collecting,"

Brittany blinked, confused. "You've lost me."

"Brittany, you're…" Theodore looked down with indecision. "You're like collecting a jar of hearts; Alvin's and Simon's. Play around and you'll end up breaking their hearts."

Brittany chuckled bitterly. "How bad can that be?" _He's being dramatic now?_

Theodore couldn't believe what's he's hearing. As much as a snob she could be, he thought she would have at least a sub-conscience. He was wrong to the end. She had an icy soul. Brittany was a beautiful monster created to only bring sorrow to others; nothing more. A killing machine was only to do what it's instructed.

"You'll never know that unless you've tried." Theodore reasoned.

She rolled her eyes. _Is this some sort of cheesy movie?_ "Did _you_ try then?"

That caught him off guard. "I… I…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Brittany laughed and let him free. "I'm always correct, _idiot_. I'd thought you would have known that by now."

"But, if you're messing with my brothers…" Theodore clenched his fists. "I won't stop."

Brittany took a long observation like he was an imported, newest Gucci bag. His forest-green eyes told her something: _He means it._ The sweetest, naïve Seville out of the three boys was declaring an official war with _her_ -the best in the school, the prettiest model ever on magazine and the mighty Queen Elizabeth that had an army of hypnotized boys under her disposal. He was a dull rock compared to the shining pearl.

However, was he going to bring trouble –wait, was he _able_ to bring problems to her life?

_Take me on._ Brittany's tender smile perplexed him. "Suit yourself."

"Uh, what-"

Abruptly, out of nowhere, Brittany's legs grew weaker and she dropped onto the floor with a loud '_thud_' like a dead body in a second.

"Brittany!"

Theodore looked up to the entrance to see a worried Simon rushing to her side. "Are you okay?" The blue-clad chipmunk reached out his arm to support her back.

"Is she injured?" Jeanette laid the books and pens on a nearby table, running to her elder sister afterwards.

"I'm not quite sure." Simon aided her to sit up slowly.

"Aw, it hurts…" Brittany sniffed quietly.

Simon turned to the weird-out Theodore with a murderous glare –more deadly than the time he had broke his experiments- which only made him more bewildered. Theodore swore he could have turned into nothing but ashes under his scowl of laser-beam.

"Theodore, why did you do that for?" Simon rebuked furiously.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. "But… but…"

"That was uncalled for, Theo." Jeanette added in disappointment.

"You tripped her!" Simon scolded.

"No…" Everyone gave attention to Brittany. "It was an accident. He was just clumsy…"

Simon pulled her up gently with a frown. "You… you're certain?"

She shot him a _goddess-like_ smile that seemed too wide. "Very."

He shook his head with a smile. "You're too kind, Britt."

_Oh, now I get it. _Theodore tapped his foot impatiently as he took a glance at the scene. She made herself drop on purpose, just when she was so close to him and coincidentally, it looked like he was the _one_ that tripped her. And now, she's not just the bossy cowgirl anymore. She's also the very _kind-hearted_ and _forgiving_ chipette that's perfect in everyone's view, right?

_Awesome, I'm the jerk now? _The fact that Simon was showing his sympathy for Brittany was making Theodore to fume secretly. He tried so hard to get Simon away from her and now it was payback time –for her. All she had to do was put up an _obviously_ fake show that people believe in and they just followed Brittany's gestures, like audience clapping loudly for a stupid kid show that tells you what to do.

"Let's start on our work, then." Brittany suggested brightly.

Simon nodded. "Of course, we shall."

She didn't give a single trace of it. But Theodore knew she's flashing him the victorious sign.

* * *

><p>"I think that's about it. Good job, guys." Simon pressed the top of his pen and closed his reference book which was thick enough to knock someone out cold.<p>

Theodore released a breath of relief. After an hour of sitting beside that _monster_, he had maybe only two broken ribs, five toes that were stepped by high heels and an arm that was pinched infinite times. He was glad to survive through it. It was like living in a torment room in an episode of 'Saw'.

On the other hand, Brittany wasn't happy at all. Simon had been focusing mainly on her sister (always been a klutz to gain his compassion). _And _the worst of all, she was forced to finish her work _herself_ –there's the first time for her- and who was there to blame?

_Damn it, Theodore!_ Her glare was met with another equal grimace of his. Although they hadn't communicated once throughout the studying session, the telepathy between them was enough to express their bitterness. In place of twisting their brain on algebras and formulas, Brittany and Theodore had only been engaged in a virtual war. All she had really learnt today was: _That fat pig's gonna regret._

Soon, they were standing at the front door of the Seville. "It's been a pleasure studying with you all." Simon confessed as he held out the door for the two females.

"Me too," Jeanette giggled softly.

A small grin crawled up to his face automatically. "Especially you, Jeanette, thank you."

Both bespectacled chipmunks were having their own blushing time. While just beside them, another two were staring down each other to skeleton –technically, only Brittany. Having his brother and Jeanette bonding together, Theodore was feeling proud that his choice of bringing her here wasn't bad at all. The best tool for a close-combat battle was a shotgun of nerd fluff after all.

Have a close review: Simon hadn't finish Brittany's work and Jeanette's getting closer to him. Theodore shrugged. _It's no wonder she's angry._

"Goodbye, Simon." Jeanette waved as she walked away.

Simon nodded in ecstasy. "Bye."

Theodore's smile -that was getting happier every second- was making Brittany's eyebrows frown like a giant 'M'. From his look, she could almost see a caption of _"Ha, you've got a chubby loser beat you?"_ pasted like a road sign.

"Simon, I need to talk to you." Brittany started softly.

He snapped out from his trance –she supposed it was about her sister. "Yes, go on."

She bit her lips, trying to be as sexy as she can. His obvious sweat was saying she succeeded. "Just the two of us, Simon."

He nodded blankly, still trying to comprehend the situation. "Theodore, if you don't mind."

From the corner of his eyes, Theodore could see she's snickering like an evil witch who just gave her poisonous apple to him. "Okay, Simon."

He walked out of the house cautiously and jumped right into the nearest bush, sticking his ears to the wall. Eavesdropping wasn't his thing but when it came to this situation of life and death then it's his call of duty. There was mumbling voices, but he couldn't make it out clearly. All Theodore could do was hope she wouldn't try anything wild. _Right… as if that would ever happen with her._

Meanwhile, in the living room…

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Simon scratched the back of his head.

Brittany chuckled to herself. "Well, I also want to say thank you."

"Really…?" His sceptical tone was unable to be hid. _The best cheerleader in school is saying thank you to me?_

"Yes, why would you doubt me?" She asked softly.

He gulped in nervousness, pulling the tip of his collar. Even with IQ more than the number of McDonald shops on earth, he couldn't possibly answer that. A wrong answer meant bad ending.

"Uh, actually, I-"

"Shush…" Brittany laid a finger over his mouth. "I'm sincere, and that's what matters now."

Simon laughed embarrassingly. "Oh. Then, uh, you're welcome."

"You're the only one that helps me with my work, Simon, a _really _good friend."

Brittany stood on her tip-toes and gave a quick peck on his cheek, leaving a faint sign of her pink-glossy lipstick on it. She knew a direct contact of lips would have better effects but that would be kind-of cheating on Alvin. Between friends and lovers, that's the best solution to everything.

"Bye then." She smiled. _Looks like my homework M.U.L.E is back: Multiple Use Labour Element._

Simon rubbed the spot where heaven just touched him as his gaze followed her body out of the house. Unknowingly, his legs brought him to his room as he rewound the few precious seconds. A tutor for an hour and he got a kiss –not the mouth, but close enough- from the _prettiest_, _famous_ girl he had known since he's young?

He moaned dreamily. _I can do that forever._

Brittany shook her head. Theodore could do what he wants a hundred times. It only took her a moment to change it and things were going smoothly again before you could even spell _Theo-_

A paw gripped her wrist in a flash. "What did you do?" Theodore hissed.

She rolled her eyes upward. "None of your business,"

"Say it, Brittany!"

His grasp was quickly aborted as the pink-clad chipette started sauntering away. "Brittany, you better-" Theodore gasped loudly when she spun around.

The only thing that accompanied her devious smirk was a stuck up middle finger in his face. _He wants to play a game with me?_

Too bad, because it was already game over for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw… game over. Will Theodore enter another coin to continue?<strong>

**Though, I have no idea why some say this story is suspenseful. It does?**

**Aside from that, Brittany's acting pretty much a –you know what- to Theodore. Well, that's _obvious_, lol. Who's on Theodore side with me? :(**

**What do you think about my newest chapter? Is it comparable to your expectations? I don't mind your honest opinions. They help me. :D**

**Pancakes are getting old. Wanna have some Hawaiian pizzas? I'm in for some Pizza Hut! The lasagne isn't that bad either, yummy!**


End file.
